


Until Tomorrow

by SnufStalk



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Love, M/M, Obsession, Pain, Painful Sex, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufStalk/pseuds/SnufStalk
Summary: A Johan Liebert X Roberto fanfiction because I haven't seen any around.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Roberto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Until Tomorrow

“I might be dead until tomorrow.”

No matter how many times Johan would say horrifying things so nonchalantly, it always caught Roberto off guard. Due to how much he is mesmerized by this young man, it usually makes him more smitten than upset.

But not when it comes to this topic. He was caught unprepared this time.

Until Johan spoke, they both sat silently in the current room Johan stays at, each at their own as they usually do. Johan busy thinking, staring at nothing in particular with glazed eyes; while Roberto not wanting to interrupt Johan’s brilliant mind from scheming.

Roberto was “busy” polishing his weapons, but truthfully sidedly examining every aspect of the beautiful angel that life has generously gifted him with serving, not understanding for a minute why did he deserved this euphoria. 

That blonde wavy hair, always arranged right on his head, that Roberto can’t stop thinking about grabbing and pulling back; the shining sharp smile, spreading across his face, that Roberto can’t refrain from imagining how it would feel wrapping around his cock, or moaning his name in his ear; those long sly fingers, so fitting in Roberto’s mouth; that neck Roberto would love to enclose his arms around and make him desperately grasp for air; that silky skin Roberto would wrap with his mocha skin; that body he couldn’t stop thinking about how just embracing would destroy Roberto completely.

But most importantly, those beautiful enchanting blue eyes, under those long perfectly waved lashes that covered them safe from the nasty things the brain behind was commanding them to behold. Nasty and _glorious_. 

Roberto never thought he would fall in love with a man, as well such a young one like Johan. He was always known as a womanizer, fucking every woman possible, while sinning through his assassination days.

But there is no way or want in him to resist Johan Liebert. 

He is a prefect ray of sunshine in an ugly world, with radiation that kills every imperfect thing, including Roberto’s own heart. He is too perfect for this world.

Johan is so out of this world that Roberto couldn’t believe at first that he’s doing mundane things, such as everyone else. But since they spend time together, Roberto had the rare opportunity to behold such things. He would have a peek at him between Johan’s playing time, which he would do those human things he had to do.

At the beginning when they just met, Roberto was grateful to his own talent with being discreet, but not long after when he came to realize what kind of person he’s serving, he knew Johan knew all about it. There were no secrets. 

But Roberto was surprised how much Johan didn’t care. He didn’t stop him or told him anything about it. At first, it made Roberto just want more. More of those “secret” glimpses. More of Johan. 

But he soon came to realize how far he went down in the trap of Johan’s eyes. 

It’s as if every natural thing he does, becomes so seductive when he does them. He is the epithet of seduction.

Roberto whole fuel became watching Johan closely and inspecting every aspect of his brilliancy and beauty, so much he just got aroused by every mere breath of his. 

Though, Roberto hopes with all his heart, that maybe, maybe for once. Maybe, because Roberto was better than anyone else that served Johan, maybe Johan will appreciate Roberto enough like he wants him to. Maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same way, as Roberto does about him.

Roberto knows it is worse than just a silly thought, it is a wrongly hope. That’s why he keeps pushing this thought to the back of his head as much as he can, because he knows this boy is the end of him. He knows he is supposed to be scared, but instead is just more turned on. Even as much as it is hard to bare those intense emotions, when Johan is around him, all he wants is to…

He wonders if Johan masturbates, or is thinking occasionally about sex. He has to, right? He is a man after all. Roberto know this for sure for peeking at him while he is doing the naked mundane necessary stuff. It wouldn’t have surprised him if he wasn’t, due to his femminitty or his alienncy. 

But unfortunately, Roberto hadn’t yet caught a glimpse of _that_ , leaving it to be fulfilled only in Roberto’s fantasy.

At desperate times, Roberto watches porn starring similar looking men to Johan, but none of them is ever close to the original. 

He used to go far then that, finding real men he can actually fuck that looked like Johan, but again, they weren’t _Johan_. Only, it felt like betrayal to Johan, so he quit after a few. 

He wonders how would Johan _feel_? Can Roberto give him the pleasure he deserves so much? 

Roberto knows he has a lot more to offer than any other man could, his manhood is as big as you’d expect from his body, and he knows how to use it very, very well for extreme enjoyment. He can’t stop imagining his big cock ravaging Johan’s tight silky ass, while holding him down with the heavyweight of his body, maybe even choking him… 

On the last one of those times that Johan sent him to seduce a woman, she pointed out that Roberto held her like she’s a man when they were dancing. Roberto realized then he completely dissociated from any connection to the female kind, he hasn't wanted or knew anymore what it was to be with a woman. Nothing ever excited him so much like Johan. 

Only Johan is filling his mind. 

It is the first time he can even call it wanting to “make love” to someone. 

Johan isn’t innocent at all in the sex subject, what people easily mistaken when they meet him at first, and is what causing Roberto to be so frustrated in this subject. Johan often goes around and make his errands in whorehouses. He just did so yesterday. 

Everytime Johan walks around those places, Roberto loses a few years of his life. The way the other people - the other men - looks at him. Lays their dirty eyes on him. This craving look, not understanding the mighty of the divinity in front of them. Nobody is worth to even breath the same air as Johan’s. 

When men didn’t knew Roberto was connected to Johan, they would often comment and describe in details about what they would like to do to this boy. They weren't so lucky. 

Most of the times, Roberto couldn’t stand it so much and nothing could stop him from acting on it. He isn’t even sure if Johan is aware of all the people Roberto forcefully stopped from just looking at Johan’s direction.

He knows he probably is. 

Now Johan suddenly stood, and walked to the window to gaze at the sky. Roberto knows he needs to be attentive, so many times he would be caught staring at his mouth move, too much to miss what he said. 

And then he says it. “I might be dead until tomorrow.” 

Roberto knows he would never let anyone hurt him. No, not just. He would never let anyone even think to look at his direction. Johan belongs only to him, even if the truth is that he doesn’t.

“What do you mean?” Roberto asks, his face flushed. He always envied Johan for his lack of emotions, while Roberto is too driven by them, sometimes interrupting his work, mainly when he had to keep his cool around Johan for Johan’s sake. 

“Doctor Tenma is going to shoot me in the head.” Johan says, again, so nonchalant as always. He is moving his finger slowly, pointing at his forehead. 

Unfortunately, Roberto can’t see his face because he’s with his back to him, but he knows exactly what Johan’s expressions is. He probably doesn't even blink. 

“You mean, he’ll try,” Roberto says, a tone full with pride, but his stomach twisting in knots and his heart heavy. Johan never says things like that.

“But I’ll never let him even look at your direction before he’ll do.” Roberto continues. 

Johan spats a small laughter, and Roberto’s knees tremble in response, feeling his laughter go through his whole body. Johan’s laughter makes him wanting to demand Johan to let Roberto give in to him even more than he already has. 

“I’m a professional assassin.” Roberto says desperately, as if anything he says could change Johan’s truth. “This doctor got nothing on me.” 

“You don’t get it.” Johan says in his morbid tone. “You’re just like any other human.” 

Roberto is taken aback. He isn’t offended, only disappointed in something he tries to deny but knows is true.

“I’m not.” Roberto tries to fight the only fight he knows he’ll never win, harder than anything he ever done - changing Johan’s premonitions.

“I’m better than everyone else. I’m the best, for _you_.” Roberto continues. 

Roberto can’t imagine living a life without Johan. It’s not something he’ll ever let happen. If something were to happen to Johan, it would be Roberto’s last breath as well.

Roberto had a feeling it was too good to be true. All this time he was granted to be near Johan had made him suspicious to it’s cause. It couldn’t be good. He can’t really achieve what he _really_ wants.

Johan just continues to look outside the window, his arms regularly crossed behind him, as if it’s a normal conversation. 

“I wish I knew what you are thinking right now.” Roberto says quietly. 

“You should fix your interests to other things.” Johan says, puzzlingly. Roberto just waits, as he usually does, to a more detailed explanation from Johan, one he usually never gives. Like right now. 

“I’ll do anything to protect you.” Roberto goes on after a few quiet seconds, “I’ll never stop.”

“Some things needs to happen.” Johan says calmly. 

Roberto can’t help feeling frustrated. It’s not going to be the end, no matter what.

Johan turns back, and Roberto can finally see his face. Like he guessed, he is calm as his voice, not flinching for a moment. It can drive Roberto nuts. 

Johan sits gently on the couch again, closing his eyes, smiling his regular expressionless smile. 

Roberto knows he would do anything, but if Johan says… what if it’s really over for him? What if he would really cease to exist this time? 

Maybe it was time to ask Johan the questions he always wanted to ask. 

“Do you love them?” Roberto suddenly asks, breaking the silence. He usually didn't want to interrupt Johan while he was thinking, but if it’s really their last time together… 

Johan eyes remains close. Roberto is waiting for an answer he knows he probably won't get. 

“Doctor Tenma and Anna Liebert. I was always kinda jealous of the way you spoke about these two.” Roberto continues, his face burning. He never thought he would be embarrassed being honest about his feelings with such a young man, but Johan has never been another ordinary man. 

To that confession, Johan chooses to open his eyes. He’s not responding, but he is staring at Roberto. It’s better than any response he’d expected to get from him.

Roberto’s eyes trail off to stare at Johan’s rising and falling chest, unable to coop with Johan’s stare for too long without burning his eyes out.

His words continue to spill out of him, as if he’s throwing them up after holding them a long time in his stomach. 

“Honestly, I always wondered if you feel something for that Doctor Tenma.” Roberto’s eyes shift to stare back at Johan after the short breake, feeling as his blue eyes penetrating his soul, exploiting him. The familiar sensation of Roberto’s arousal tickles his lower body parts. 

“Something more.” He adds. 

“He is like a father to me.” Johan suddenly says, catching Roberto off guard again. “And an opponent.” 

It’s not what Roberto meant, and he knows Johan knows exactly what he meant. It doesn't stop him from being more specific. “Do you love him, in a... romantic or sexual manner?” 

Johan just smiles, and it’s worse than any response he’d expected to get from him. Roberto looks away, shaken. 

“I am your real family, not them.” Roberto says suddenly, out of frustration to the matter, and after a moment he continues. “I always wished you would see that, how much I do for you. How much I’ll sacrifice for you. How much I’ll kill for you.”

Roberto looks at Johan again, and sees he shifted his stare to something else, uncertain. Roberto knows he has nothing to lose, it’s not like Johan cares.

“How much I… _love you_.”

Johan still doesn’t look at him. Roberto’s heart beating faster in his chest. I feels so good to be honest like that, even though Johan knows everything without Roberto telling him anything. 

“You won’t die, I can assure you that.” Roberto says. 

Roberto kneels in front of Johan, holding his hand like he is his lord. He really is. 

It takes him a moment to realize it’s the first time he ever touched him. His hand is soft like silk, exactly like he imagined it would feel. But it’s also cold, and it drives chills through Roberto’s body. They quickly turn into excitement chills. 

Roberto suddenly notices he’s hard, not knowing since when or why he hadn’t felt that. He wonders if Johan noticed, it would be embarrassing if he did. 

But Johan isn’t giving him a look back, though not pulling his hand either. 

“But if you will…” Roberto continues slowly. “I wish you would grant me just one last wish.” Roberto suddenly says, out of an impulse. He tries to consider his words, and when he can’t reach a conclusion, he decides to just flow with it. 

After a few second of silence, Johan shifts his head slowly to look at Roberto’s importunate expression. Roberto’s body is trembling. 

“I just want to touch you.” Roberto says. 

“You are, right now.” Johan says, not in an amused manner, but doesn’t seem angry either. He just talks like he always do. 

Johan knows what Roberto meant, but he keeps playing this game, a game which Roberto is not sure about it’s point. Johan would never try to look stupid, and is not much of a sarcastic person. 

“I want to do more than that.” Roberto insists. 

And then it hits him. At the end of the day, Johan is just a 20 year old man. As much as his personality is full with might and intimidating, at the end of the day, he’s just a young boy. And Roberto is much older than him, and much physically _bigger_. Roberto tends to forget that. 

Maybe Johan is perplexed by his suggestions, and that’s why he avoids it.

To this thought, Roberto takes a step back, beaten by himself, feeling disappointed. Johan doesn’t deserve to be burden by those thoughts of the sick men around him. Roberto knows he isn’t the only one. 

But maybe he is wrong after all. Johan leans to him, so close Roberto can see the inside his pupils. 

“Is that what you want?” Johan asks, his voice playful, like a mischievous cat’s. 

“I-I do.” Roberto suddenly is very flushed. He hasn't seen this respond coming, but on the other hand, Johan had never been predictable. 

Johan doesn’t say anything, as if he’s expecting Roberto to continue to try to persuade him. 

“I’ll give you the greatest pleasure you ever felt.”

And in a second, all Roberto’s second thoughts are being flushed away by his lust. Johan still doesn’t respond, just keeps looking at Roberto in the same playful manner. 

Can Roberto really do this? Can this _really_ happen?

Roberto chooses to let the emotions of what he wants to do and not what is right, to devour him. 

He stands and puts his hand around Johan’s neck, gently suffocating him, pushing him to lean on the chair. His hand is so big it almost covers Johan’s neck completely.

Johan doesn’t seem paralyzed and not trying to stop him, only staring back at him from under his lashes, with his wickd blue eyes, not breaking the eye contact.

Roberto slowly lowers back to the ground until he reaches Johan’s eye level. He leans in and presses his lips to Johan’s, hoping he won’t hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest, wondering if Johan’s heart is beating fast as well.

Johan’s lips are soft, but also to Roberto’s surprise, a bit cracked inside, where it’s hidden secretly only to the ones that enter his mouth. A sign he’s not taking good care of himself. Maybe Roberto should have been more attentive to him. Roberto always thought Johan was taking good care of himself, but his mind is so busy, and he has such low valuation to life… Roberto should have known better. 

Roberto pushes those thoughts away. He’s not going to ruin the best moments of his life being too emotional.

He’s going to make love to Johan. Hard. 

Roberto pushes his tongue into Johan’s mouth, getting excited to the sensation of Johan’s tongue response to his playing around. Then, getting more excited to hear Johan’s soft moaning. Roberto never thought he would hear such a beautiful sound. 

Roberto feels as if they're are both getting smeared with their saliva, and breaks out of the makeout, breathless, to swipe a hand to clean Johan and his own face. A fatherly gesture he wasn’t expecting to make. 

Johan is looking at him patiently, letting him lead the way. From one hand it makes Roberto feel bad, as if Johan doesn’t really know what he’s doing. But on the other hand, Johan is the type to play around with _you_ , you can’t really play around with him, can you?

But… what if he’s fragile? What if he’ll break? 

Roberto suddenly remembers that day Johan was at the hospital after he lost consciousness due to an implied shock by the doctors. Can Roberto really take the risk? 

“You want this, right?” Roberto asks, his voice full with lust. 

But Johan just smiles, staring at him, patiently waiting. 

Well, there is a way of checking if he enjoys it.

Roberto moves his hand over on Johan’s dick. Yes, it’s rock hard.

As if it’s the sign of agreement Roberto was waiting for, he starts slowly taking his clothes and then Johan’s off, with every reveal, being paralyzed by Johan’s unending beauty. 

Roberto is stroking the angelic naked body in front of him, delighted by every touch of Johan’s silky skin, not breaking eye contact with the gorgeous eyes staring at him. 

Roberto leans in to suck each of Johan’s nipples, until they redden and stand straight. He moves his hand to stroke Johan’s cock, realizing he hadn’t given it a look yet from all the excitement. 

It’s exactly as he imagined, but a lot harder than he ever thought he could make Johan ever be. 

He hears Johan’s soft moaning slowly getting stronger with every stroke, his warm breath on Roberto’s forehead. Roberto’s face hurts from smiling so much. 

Roberto looks again into Johan’s eyes and realizes he can’t hold it anymore. He stops stroking Johan’s dick and stands up again. He tries to analyze fast what would be the best position and place… 

It also depends… is Johan a _virgin_? Honestly, he barely could take Roberto’s dick even if he wasn’t. And if he wasn’t, who had the luck to be with him? 

But Johan just looks at him, breathless, wanting, and there’s nothing that could stop Roberto from giving it to him. 

Roberto holds his hand, and softly leads him to his bed. He pushes him down slowly, like he’s a porcelain doll that could easily break. 

Roberto leans to his bag, thanking his lustful self for bringing condoms and lubricant everywhere he goes. 

Johan leans on the bed, his blonde hair spread around his head like sunshine, gives him even more the look of a god. Roberto leans over him, smiling lovingly, the bed squeaks under his heavyweight. 

Roberto puts the condom on his cock, and all he can think about is how is Johan going to take it. 

He dips his fingers in lube and slowly pushes one into Johan’s hole. To Johan’s almost normal respond, Roberto starts pushing it in and out, with a mixture of stroking Johan’s dick. Johan’s moaning with a combination of pain, that slowly wears out. 

When he seems relaxed, Roberto pushes another one, and another, but before they hit three, Johan holds his hand to stop him.

“You want me to stop?” Roberto asks, a tone too worried to his efforts to stay manly. 

“Go… slower.” Johan says breathless, his face slightly twisted in pain. Roberto’s heart is melting with warm and he’s acting as the command right away. 

Roberto goes slower until three fingers are inside. It takes some time, but Roberto is enjoying every second of it.

When Johan seems ready, as he can be, Roberto shifts in front of him and prepares himself. He doesn’t know if he should ask Johan or just keep quiet. He knows Johan would stop him if he wanted to. 

Roberto lifts Johan’s legs and Johan grabs them, stroking his dick and sliding it slowly back and forth on Johan’s entrance. His hole still seems too small and Roberto doesn’t want to hurt him, but that’s as much as he can do. 

Roberto slowly pushes his cock into Johan’s hole, checking for his reaction on whether he can take it or not. 

Johan’s face twists in pain, his back arching, and he lets out a small groan.

“Are you okay?” Roberto asks him softly. 

“Give me… a minute...” Johan says, closing his eyes and trying to adjust, seems a bit tearful. Roberto has never saw Johan so… unhinged. And he was almost positive no one else has as well. He is the only one in the world, the luckiest man on earth. 

Thinking about how he succeeds to do so much to Johan, Roberto can’t help but get excited. So much he’s afraid he won’t hold too long. Embarrassing. 

After a bit, Roberto starts to thrust slowly into Johan, extracting more pain groans than pleasure moans from him. The sensation of touching Johan, and from the _inside_ , something so intimate and special, makes it too hard for Roberto to hold on. He needs to act fast so Johan would reach the same level as his. 

He starts stroking Johan’s cock, and after a few minutes he succeeds in making him moan of pleasure. Roberto smiles proudly at him as if he succeeded in the most difficult and important mission in the world. 

Roberto is amazed by the beauty of the boy before him, and he feels like he’s in a dream. What did he do to deserve him? 

As Johan seems more pleasured and stimulated, Roberto speeds up, bites and kisses Johan’s lips and neck from time to time. He puts his hand on Johan’s neck again, suffocating him a bit harder this time, making Johan gasp sweetly in Roberto’s ear. Roberto really wishes he would have recorded it so he could hear it in repeat forever. 

When Roberto feels he is about to ejaculate, he moves to entangle Johan’s fingers with his big ones, leans in to look directly into his eyes, Johan gives him a look back from under his long beautiful lashes.

“Come for me,” Roberto begs him. 

Roberto speeds up at his full power, and after a few thrusts Johan comes and then Roberto right after, they both moan loudly in pleasure. Roberto has never heard Johan so loud. 

Roberto leans on Johan’s chest, breathless, trying not to put all his weight on him and crush him down, breathing in Johan’s body fluids and listening to his fast heartbeats. Beautiful. 

When Roberto lifts up he notices all the bruises he left on Johan, his neck is red from his suffocation, his body is full with hickeys. And who knows what’s going on down there inside of him. 

But Roberto was glad he got to violate Johan’s body. Now he really his, and no one else’s. 

Roberto leans next to him, staring at him from the side. Johan at his usual dreamy state, staring at nothing in particular, Roberto unsure what he’s thinking. 

But when Roberto leans in to embrace him, Johan gives in, and digs his head into Roberto’s chest. 

Nothing and no one in the world could make it their last time. Roberto will do anything to ensure that. 


End file.
